


First Kiss

by miraitheturtle



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Blushing, Confessions, Cute, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraitheturtle/pseuds/miraitheturtle
Summary: Azami and Muku have been dating for months and they still have yet to kiss.What will Azami do?(In which Azami fails many attempts to kiss Muku)
Relationships: Izumida Azami/Sakisaka Muku
Kudos: 45





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic. Please feel free to criticise it, I'm open to any of them so I can improve on my writing. (I hope they aren't too OOC ;-; )

"Ah, the male lead was so cool~!" Muku exclaimed.

Azami flinched. He was walking through the halls while heading to his room but his ears picked up a certain pink-haired boy's voice and that made him stop in his tracks. The door of Room 202 was slightly cracked open and he couldn't help but eavesdrop on the conversation of the those two roommates.

Muku and Kazunari were sitting down on the floor while holding shoujo mangas in their hands. The black-haired boy couldn't hear much on what they were saying but he also refused to hear most of their 'indecent' conversation as it made him blush. He couldn't understand how they could talk about something shameless so easily. For all his life, Azami believed relationships should follow the proper order: meeting each others parents, marriage, hand holding and then the rest.

Then again, he was a bit ashamed to have skipped the first two steps.

His deep thoughts were interrupted by a single sentence said by Muku.

"The kissing scene was so romantic!"

Azami's heart skipped a beat.  
....kissing, huh.

He and Muku had been dating for 3 months already. At first, Azami wanted to repress his feelings for Muku, maybe wait until they got older. He felt he was still too young to start a relationship but then, he threw away his reasoning after Muku confessed. Well, sort of. He still remembered that day very clearly.

_It was during the afternoon, afterschool. Usually, they would go back to the dorms with Yuki and Kumon but Yuki was helping out with fixing the drama club's costumes while Kumon hung out with some other friends. It was only Azami, Muku and an awkward tension around them as they silently walked to back to the dorms._

_"Um, Azami-kun, would you like to take a quick detour?" The older asked._

_Azami didn't mind so they both stopped by the riverbank, the same place Sakuya usually practice out lines. Luckily, Sakuya wasn't there so they had the place to themselves. The wind blew through their hairs as they watched the sun slowly set, or to be more exact, Muku was the only one watching the sunset as Azami took a small glance at the shorter boy in front of him. They were both standing close to each other so Muku's hand brushed over Azami's. He blushed and his heart started to beat rapidly. The taller boy stared down to their hands. He wanted to hold Muku's hand. Were they soft? He wondered as he slowly reached out for it._

_Then, he realized what he was doing. He looked away quickly, pulling his hand away and his face turning redder. Suddenly, Muku spoke._

_"Azami-kun, may I ask you something?"_

_"What is it, Muku-san?" Azami asked calmly, masking the fact he was really not calm._

_Muku took a deep breath. He straighten his back but then gave a 90 degree bow. He brought his right hand forward, "Please go out with me!"_

_"Eh."_

_Azami's thoughts became jumbled. It was so sudden, he didn't know how to react. Was he going to accept? But then his thoughts get interrupted by a soft laughter._

_Muku was still in the same position but his head was looking up. Muku was quite flustered almost as much as Azami, "Sorry, Azami-kun, I wanted to try out a scene from a shoujo manga I read recently. It made my heart pound a lot so I wanted to try it out myself. I know you don't really like romance and I probably didn't do well since I'm only a rotten leftover of a--"_

_Muku's pessimistic rambling was cut short by an unexpected action. The younger had placed his hand on Muku's hand that was still extended infront of him._

_Azami's whole face was flushed but he gathered the courage to ask, "Would you believe me if I accept your request?"_

Now they had been dating for 3 months. They've went on several dates already and Muku was able to get Azami to hold each others hands. It took Muku some time to convince him to skip his first two rules of being in a relationship. However, he was quite clueless about what the next steps were.

His thoughts came back to reality and he listens in the conversation between Kazunari and Muku.

"Speaking of kiss scenes, have you and Azamin shared your first kiss yet?" the blond asked, excitingly.

Azami couldn't believe what he was hearing. Why would Kazunari ask something like that?!

"We haven't. If it took me a month to get him to hold my hand, how long would I have to convince him for a kiss?" Muku laughed shyly.

Azami's jaw dropped. He didn't realize Muku wanted to kiss him at all. Just how clueless was he?

"Why don't you initiate it first then? You guys have been dating for a while already and you haven't kissed each other? Kissing should be a way to show how much you love one another!" Kazunari exclaimed.

Azami could not comprehend. He thought going on dates were already enough. Since they haven't kissed, does Muku feel unloved? Azami greatly disliked that thought.

"It's alright. I'll wait whenever Azami-kun's ready. I want us to both share our first kiss naturally, I don't want to force him into anything he didn't want to do."

Azami's heart clenched. Does he really deserve someone this kind and considerate? He didn't want Muku to hold back in their relationship. He didn't want Muku to feel unloved. He needed to show Muku that he truly cares for him. So there was only one solution.

Azami will be the one to initiate their first kiss in a somewhat heart-pounding shoujo way just for Muku!

~~~~~~~~

1st attempt

He has no idea what to do.  
It was night time and he was in Muku's room. It was normal for him coming over now. Sometimes, they would just hang out for short while or Muku would try to expose Azami to some pure shoujo mangas. (all of them were rejected but Muku still stays determined to find the right one for him) or they just keep each other company in total silence.

They were both alone, sitting next to each other on the floor. Today was one of those silent days. Muku's head rested on Azami's shoulder as he read another manga.

Azami wanted to just peck Muku's lips and just get it over with but he knows it's not going to be simple. He really wanted to get it done quickly before anyone walked in on them.

The younger boy took a deep breath, his heart pounding out of his chest but when he looked at Muku, he realized something. Azami dejectedly sighed and brushed Muku's hair with his other hand, "Why did you fall asleep?"

1st attempt, _failed_.

~~~~~~~~

2nd attempt

'It's just a kiss, it's just a kiss....' Azami repeated to himself.

The couple were in Azami's room this time. Fortunately, Sakyo wasn't there so Azami was going to take that chance to attempt another kiss with Muku. They were both sitting on Azami's bed as Muku happily talked about his day while Azami was having an inner battle in his mind on how to peck the other boy's lips.

"Muku-san," Azami said, grabbing his attention.

"Yes?" Muku tilted his head.

There was a pause and Azami's heart accelerated. He slowly leaned a bit closer to Muku.

"Can I--"

"Bon, Sakisaka, it's already late, go to sleep." Sakyo had barged into the room.

Azami, who was nearly closing the gap between him and Muku, leaned to a pillow right behind Muku instead. Muku was very confused with his actions.

"Shitty Sakyo!"

2nd attempt, _failed_.

~~~~~~~~

3rd attempt

Azami asked Taichi for advice, oddly.

"Aa-chan, try to accidentally bump into him for an accidental kiss!" Taichi suggested, "Then, try to act coolly about it so Mucchan knows you're okay with kissing him now."

"But how do I aim for his face when I'm literally taller than him?"

Taichi crossed his arms and thought again. He then grinned, "Make yourself trip and land on Mucchan."

What a dumb idea. Azami knows how dumb it was and yet, there he was, waiting for Muku to pass through the halls so he can walk out and trip on air.

'How embarrasing.' He thought to himself. Just then, he heard footsteps and peeked his head out of his hiding spot. It was Muku.

He got himself mentally prepared and walked out. Muku notices him.

"Azami-kun!" He smiled. Ah, how radiating.

"Muku-san." He said while thinking, 'Fall, fall, fall...'

Yes, he did trip. However, not on the floor nor Muku's face. Muku had caught Azami in his arms. Azami's face was buried on Muku's neck, turning red.

"Are you alright?"

Azami quickly stood up and coughed, "Sorry about that, I don't know what came over me."

Muku laughed, "It's ok, I'm glad I caught you."

The older boy walked away as Azami closes his face with his hands.

He should've remembered Muku's strength and reflexes.

3rd attempt, _failed_.

~~~~~~~~

4th attempt

A date should be a successful way to get a kiss, right?

It was one of those rare moments where Azami asked Muku to go on a date. Usually, Muku would plan it since Azami would just say they could do whatever they want.

This time, the couple went to a cafe, a recommended dating spot from Banri and Tsumugi. Banri teased him a lot on how he was taking the initiative to take Muku on the date.

Azami also asked Kumon for where to take Muku and when he told him that he might bring Muku to a cafe Banri and Tsumugi recommended, Kumon told him that the cafe had really good chocolate cake from what he heard from Juza. Azami knew Muku's favourite flavour was chocolate so he took him there.

"Ahh, it's really good!" Muku exclaimed.

The cafe was the perfect spot, small and almost quiet. There wasn't any people besides the waiter. Azami tried not to stare at Muku too much but he couldn't help it, Muku was really cute eating so happily. Now, all he had to think of was how he can kiss him.

Then, he noticed some cream at the corner of Muku's lips. This was it. He could wipe the cream off and bring his face closer to Muku.

His hand slowly reaches out to the other, "Mu--"

But before he could wipe it off, Muku had already licked it away. Azami awkwardly retracts his hand and fiddled with his piercing instead.

"Hm?" Muku looked at Azami, "What is it?"

"N-nothing."

Damn it, he cursed.

4th attempt, _failed_.

~~~~~~~~

The black-haired boy was running out of ideas. He failed even more attempts.

The youngest 4 of Mankai Company were walking home together as usual. Muku and Kumon decided to enter a bakery because they thought Juza would like the new product it was selling. Both Azami and Yuki waited outside. It was silent until Yuki spoke.

"So, Azami, have you kissed Muku yet?"

"W-why do you ask?" He replied, stuttering.

"Taichi." Yuki said bluntly.

Azami cursed. Damn it, Taichi. He forgot that Taichi and Yuki hung out a lot so of course Taichi would blab his mouth.

"We haven't," Azami mumbled.

Yuki scoffed, "Pathetic."

"Oi--"

"Just tell him honestly." He cut him off.

"But it's Muku-san," Azami sighed, "Don't you think he would what a more romantic way?"

Yuki smirked, "And how much do you really now about romance?"

He was right. Azami didn't think about how he doesn't really know how to be romantic in the first place.

He sighed, "What should I do then?"

"Just tell him honestly. Getting kissed by someone he loves will make him happy enough already. You don't have to make it a shoujo."

~~~~~~~~

It was night time and Azami was waiting outside the balcony. The night was calm but the boy was not. He was finally going to kiss Muku after several failed attempts and he hoped that no one barges in.

Then, he hears the door open, "Why did you call for me, Azami-kun?" He closed it and stood beside Azami.

Azami turned red as his jacket. He slowly breathed and calmed himself but his heart could not stop beating so fast.

"Muku-san, may I ask you something?"

The pink-haired boy felt a sense of deja vu, "Yes?"

"C-can I kiss you?"

Everything fell silent. Muku felt his cheeks turn red.

"Eh?" was all he could blurt out.

"I know it was sudden for me to ask but I've been thinking about how you're always the one taking the initiative in planning dates and when we held hands so I wanted for you to enjoy this relationship without feeling like you have to be the one to take care of me. I want you to know that I really like you as well and I really wish I could tell you this in a more romantic setting like your shoujo mangas...." Azami trailed.

Another silence befell them. Azami was looking down, avoiding Muku's gaze. He really wasn't used to speaking out his feelings this way.

"Azami-kun, please look at me."

He was hesitant but looked at his pretty blue eyes.

"Thank you, I'm really happy that you feel that way," Muku smiled, "I've never felt a moment where I felt disliked by you, even once. I already enjoy your company so I'm really happy to know that you feel the same."

Muku paused a bit and blushed, "I don't care if the setting is like a shoujo or not because anything with Azami-kun, I will immediately love it. You're already my shoujo male lead, after all!"

_Love_

Azami was speechless. He didn't know what to say.

Without any words, he placed his hand on Muku's cheek. They gazed into each others eyes for a moment until Muku's smile faltered and he closes his eyes. Azami shut his own eyes, slowly closing in the gap between them and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

Their first kiss had finally happened. It wasn't perfect but to them, it felt like fireworks were set off.

They pulled away slowly. Their foreheads touching each other as they gazed into each others eyes once again, smiling before they leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
